The present invention relates to a method for producing a correctly folded, biological active recombinant protein or polypeptide, comprising the steps of expression of the protein in prokaryotic cells, harvest of the cells, direct solubilization of the cells in a buffer at pH about 8 to 11 and thereafter dilution with water and a diluent.
The protein or polypeptide is preferably GH, IGF-I or IGF-II.
A general, major problem when recombinant proteins are overproduced in efficient bacterial expression systems is related to the folding of the protein products into their native conformations. Many high level expression systems in Escherichia coli result in the production of aggregates of denatured proteins, so called inclusion bodies, which in some cases may be refolded into the wanted native protein. General methods to facilitate and render the refolding effective have been found. One is the use of a class of heat-shock-proteins (HSP) and the other is folding-enzymes. By using HSP, aggregation is avoided and by using the folding enzymes, the speed of refolding is accelerated.
However, not all proteins are susceptible for these methods and other solutions to enhance refolding yields have been suggested. In an article by J D Carlson et al in Biotechnology, Vol 10, January 1992, the use of monoclonal antibodies during protein refolding, to enhance the yield of native protein, especially S-Protein, has been disclosed.
Another suggested method for the recovery of the native protein is solubilization of the inclusion body protein with a denaturant, such as guanidine or urea and if needed a reduction of the disulphide bond. By dilution or dialysis and reoxidation, the protein can be refolded to the native protein.
Successful refolding, without formation of new inclusion bodies, is generally difficult at high concentrations of the recombinant protein. The best yield is generally achieved at concentrations around 20-200 xcexcg/ml. Refolding is therefore considered to be a very expensive production form that demands a cost intensive drug.
However, the yield of a refolding procedure is unpredictable since the protein product often aggregates or gets modified. In addition, for IGF-I and II, the soluble refolded fraction will contain misfolded species and the overall yield of correctly folded growth factor is rather low (Samuelsson, E., et al (1991) Bio/Technology Vol. 9, Page 363).
In order to increase the yield of correctly folded IGF-I different methods have been proposed.
Human insulin-like growth factor I (IGF-I) is a single-chain peptide growth factor of 70 amino acids, originally isolated from serum. IGF-I is positively regulated by growth hormone (GH) and shows mitogenic effects on many cell types. Therefore, IGF-I is thought to mediate many of the growth promoting effects of GH. In the regions of homology, IGF-I and insulin are 49% homologous, including the six cysteine residues, furnishing three disulphide bridges. The three dimensional structure of IGF-I has been modelled based on the x-ray structure of insulin, and this model has recently been confirmed in the disulphide bridge regions by distance constraints obtained by 2-D NMR spectroscopy of IGF-I (for a review on IGF, see: Insulin-like growth factors I and II, Humbel R. E, Eur. J. Biochem 190, 445462,1990).
Human recombinant IGF-I has been produced as a secreted product in both Escherichia coli and Saccharomyces cerevisiae. In isolated material from both species, IGF-I is found mainly as miss-folded forms with intermolecular disulphides. In addition, in vitro refolding of reduced IGF-I in the presence of oxygen, has demonstrated that native, miss-matched and aggregated IGF-I accumulate, even under dilute refolding conditions.
The refolding yield of recombinant IGF-I was significantly improved by utilising a fused fusion partner, consisting of two IgG-binding domains (ZZ) derived from staphylococcal protein A (Samuelsson, E., et al (1991) Bio/Technology Vol. 9, Page 363). The ZZ fusion partner is used to solubilise misfolded molecules before, during and after reduction and reoxidation. The yield of correctly folded IGF-I is shown to be substantially increased but there is still a significant amount of misfolded IGF.
Patents and patent applications have also described the problem of misfolded IGF and suggested different improvements.
WO 91/02807 (Amgen) (=U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,875) discloses a method for refolding IGF-I in the presence of a fused short positively charged leader sequence, in which amino acids, such as lysine, arginine and histidine are fused at the N-terminus of IGF-I. Inclusion bodies are isolated and solubilized with urea. In WO 93/11240 (Genentech) a method for refolding of insoluble and improperly folded IGF-I is described involving solubilisation of inclusion bodies and refolding in a single buffer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,501 (American Cyanamid) discloses a process for solubilization and naturation of somatropins (Growth hormones) by dispersing somatropin refracfile bodies in a solution containing sulfolane and thereafter dilution.
WO 9319084 ( Synergen) discloses a method for producing active IGF-I is claimed, comprising the steps of expressing in prokaryotic cell, adding a first reducing agent, adding denaturing agent (e.g. urea), adding oxidizing agent (e.g. oxidized gluthatione or cystein) and adding a second reducing agent (e.g. DTT, cystein etc.). Met-IGF-I is expressed.
WO 9506064 discloses a process for increasing the yield of correct refolding of a polypeptide and in which a copper or manganese salt are present during the refolding step and WO 9506059 (Genentech) discloses a method for isolation of cells by adding a phase-forming species to form mutilple aqueous phase.
We have now invented a novel, simplified method for the production of correctly folded biological active recombinant protein or polypeptide.
Especially we refer to recombinant IGF-I after expression of Z- IGF-I. Reference is here given to EP 230 869, especially the examples.
With Escherichia coli expressing the hybrid protein Z-IGF-I, we have achieved very high expression levels (up to 15 g/l fermentation).
Although the method here is described with IGF-I as the preferred polypeptide, it can also be used for recombinant preparation of other polypeptides, when misfolded species and the overall yield of correctly folded polypeptide is rather low.
With our claimed method we can avoid the steps of mechanical disruption of the cells and the isolation and washing of refractile bodies.
Our process is easier than the earlier described and gives a good yield.
The invention relates to a method for producing a correctly folded, biological active recombinant protein or polypeptide, comprising the steps of
a) expression of the protein in prokaryotic cells,
b) harvest of the cells),
c) direct solubilization of the cells in a buffer at pH about 8 to 11, preferably about 8, with a chaotropic agent and a reducing agent, and
d) dilution with water and a diluent.
The protein could e.g. be IGF-I, IGF-II or GH.
When the protein is IGF-I the method preferably comprises the steps of
a) expression of an IGF-I-fusion protein in prokaryotic cell system, preferably E Coli, 
b) harvest of the cells),
c) direct solubilization of the cells in a buffer at pH 8 to 11, preferably about 8, with a chaotropic agent and a reducing agents,
d) dilution with water and a diluent,
e) addition of a cleaving agent, and
f) purification to produce the biological active IGF-I.
The IGF-I-fusion protein is preferably a hybrid Z-IGF-I. The buffer in step c) could be e.g. Tris (Tris [hydroxymethyl]aminomethane hydrochloride) or glycine.
The chaotropic agent in step c) is preferably guanidine or urea and guanidine could be used in a concentration of 3-7M, preferably 5M.
The reducing agent in step c) could be e.g. DTT (DL-Dithiothreito) or cysteine and the diluent in step d) could be ethanol.
After step d), pH is preferably reduced below pH 6 and more preferably to pH 3 or below.
For the preparation of IGF-I pH is preferably reduced to pH 3 or below between steps d) and e).
A concentration step and a buffer exchange between steps d) and e), in which chromatography and/or ion-exchange preferably is used is also claimed.
The cleaving agent in step e) in the preparation of IGF-I could be hydroxylamine, an enzyme or any other cleaving agent.
The purification steps for the preparation of the pure protein or polypeptide include e.g. cation exchange, RP-HPLC and/or hydrophobic interaction Chromatography (HIC).
When IGF-I is produced as Z-IGF-I, IGF-I has a better solubility, which means that we can have a higher concentration of reduced IGF-I in solution, giving a high amount of right folded IGF-I which is of most importance for an industrial method for the production of IGF-I.